


A Choice With No Regrets- Outtakes and Drabbles

by Blue Sonnet (Nana_41175)



Series: Fem!Levi and Erwin (Mr. and Mrs. Smith) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parenthood, a very happily married Erwin and Fem!Levi, extras, hickeys and lipstick, rough sexytimes, while levi pretends to be asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Blue%20Sonnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains drabbles, odds and ends and extra passages not found in the main story, A Choice With No Regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked

**Author's Notes:** Here’s a scene which probably won’t get to be in my [fem!Levi x Erwin fic](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F6091843%2Fchapters%2F13963117&t=MDU1MDFiODUwZmI3Y2QyNjVmN2ExMzZkZTc1NmEyYTJlNWM2Yzc4MSw3YUc2cHNYNw%3D%3D), but you can bet it happens between them! Enjoy!

                                                             

                                                                       Gorgeous picture by [Ips](http://lps1.tumblr.com/post/122002817349). Used with kind permission.

* * *

 

It happens during rare moments when they’re alone by themselves-- their private time. It’s their little game, one that Erwin has no control over. It’s all up to Levi-- a treat gifted to him when he’s feeling particularly down, or tired after a long day; or when he’s been very, very good.

It starts with Levi climbing onto his lap. Then Erwin knows it’s time to set aside the paperwork for a while and stretch out a little in his chair, away from his desk. Try as he would, he found that he could not refuse her this.

They would talk– low and intimate–or make out like two horny teenagers, as though they’ve not been married for over a year. Now, Erwin reaches over for a cigarette and, with a nod from his wife, lights it. There are times when Levi is averse to his smoking, however occasional it is, but tonight she seems distracted and Erwin thinks he knows why.

“I’ll only be gone for one night, so please don’t worry,” he starts to say. “I’ll be back from Mitras before you know it.”

She shifts in his arms, and he hears a soft _click_ , like something being capped. He has to look up to see her face. That is when he sees the bright crimson of her lips. Still, he does not believe what he sees until Levi bends down to kiss him on the side of his mouth, his neck– right there on the scar she had given him almost a lifetime ago. The caress of her lips is light but deliberate on his skin. She goes down farther and he feels her press a final kiss on a point just below his collarbone, through the open vee of his shirt.

“What’s brought this on?” he murmurs, his voice low but pleased.

She runs a leisurely hand over his hair and hums as golden strands fall all over his forehead.  “I thought you like being marked,” she says in an indulgent tone.

“I do,” he readily replies, remembering the incident when he went into a meeting with a hickey visible on the side of his neck. The people around him were amused but Levi was livid as she pointed out the matter to him after the meeting was over.

He remembers the vividness of the suck mark when he saw it in the mirror that was thrust into his hands. He also remembers her exasperation when he merely grinned and proudly pulled his collar away to further expose the evidence of her claim on him. It amused him to have Levi gradually realize that he knew about the hickey all along and that he was somehow intent on showing it off. 

The chance does not come very often, but he does like to embarrass her by occasionally breaking out of his Commander mode and being the sappy husband who is obviously head over heels in love with his wife. It seems so unlike him. In fact Levi thinks he’s being deliberately absurd, but Erwin finds that he likes that part of himself that Levi has brought out– that happy, carefree, human part of him that he once thought was gone forever.

Yet this is something new– something that Levi has never thought to do before.

“Lip rouge?” he says now.

“Just a little reminder,” she says flippantly, shrugging.

“Levi, you know you don’t have to worry–”

“A reminder,” she repeats, “of what you’ll be coming home to after Mitras. I’ll be sure to have it on when I kiss you. All over.”

Erwin swallows hard and Levi smiles knowingly as she trails light, tantalizing fingers down his chest, her mouth still stained with a bit of the lip rouge.

“Come back soon, Commander,” she says.

“I miss you already,” he says as he reaches out to pull her into his arms.

 


	2. Return

**Authors' Notes:** Here's a little bit of something to ease off the bitter taste of manga chapter 84. I've made sure to add in heaps of sugar and to serve it piping hot. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Commander’s return will be delayed._

The message was matter-of-fact and concise, bloodless like the piece of white paper it was printed on. Erwin did not even have time to scribble a few words down himself. The hasty message was written by a stranger, a clerk— a mere cog grinding away in the complex machinery that was Parliament at Mitras.

Levi glanced at the waiting messenger and shook her head. No, there was no need to send her husband a reply. She turned away and headed down the corridor, her face carefully blank.

He was now gone three days. Three days instead of the one night he had promised. It was clear that something unexpected had come up, demanding his continued presence in Mitras. Normally, Levi did not mind when he was away— it happened all the time— and she was astonished that she did, now. She found that she minded very much that Erwin would be gone so long and not send her a proper message, which was absurd.

 _Absurd, absurd, absurd_ , she thought as she went about her day, her irritation carefully wrapped under her clipped voice as she directed the new members of the Corps through their afternoon routine with the 3DMG.

 _Fucking ridiculous,_ she thought, scowling as she picked her way through her solitary dinner. She was not in the mood to mingle with the others in the mess hall and instead had brought her tray up to Erwin’s office. Yet sitting in his chair and gazing around the room while she chewed at her food only brought home the realization that the office was far too big and empty without him in it.

Finally, inside their quarters, when all her chores were done for the night and as she got ready for bed, she found that the scoffing words had gone from her head, leaving only emptiness. She missed Erwin. She could bring herself to admit that now. She missed him— missed his big, graceful person that seemed to fill up any room he happened to be in. She missed the sound of his voice, the touch of his hand on her.

Levi glanced at the corner of the room and, satisfied that there were no more sounds coming from it, began to undress for bed. She paused as she reached into the cabinet for one of her night shifts and turned her gaze instead to a chair by the bed and the shirt that was tossed casually over it.

He had worn that on the night before he left for Mitras. She should have sent it off to be laundered but for some reason she could not bring herself to remove it from the chair where he had left it. She still could not understand why she had left it untouched, but now she was thankful. Hesitantly, fully aware that she was being absurdly sentimental, she slipped into it and suddenly the faint scent of Erwin was all around her. The linen shirt was much too big for her and nearly came to her knees, but it was the nearest thing to having Erwin’s arms around her and it immediately made her feel better.

As with his room, the bed felt too big and empty without him. Levi eyed the patch of bright, pale moonlight on the quilt before her before she sighed and turned to her side. Sleep always eluded her and tonight, she knew it would be even more difficult to drop off, which meant she would be awake for several hours more, tossing and turning, with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company.

More than anything, Levi did not want to be left alone with her thoughts, darker than the night outside, waiting to pounce as her mind let down its defenses, leaving her at her most vulnerable.

Most nights, she would be busy with Erwin. Nighttime was just about the only time they had for each other; but Erwin was not here now and Levi was embarrassed to admit how much she missed him.

 _Get used to it, fool,_ she whispered to herself, and shuddered as her mind started to play games with her by twisting the words and giving them a new, ominous meaning.

 _Yes, get used to it, Levi_ , a voice whispered within her. _You didn’t just marry a soldier, you married the Commander. Get used to him leaving your side, and get used to the fact that one day he may never come back—_

Levi squeezed her eyes shut just as she strangled the treacherous thought before it could complete itself. This was why she did not like falling asleep. Before Erwin, she did not know how she managed to. She usually drove herself to exhaustion so that all she would remember afterward was her waking from the deep, dark chasm that must claim her, night after night.

She had never known that sleep could be a pleasure until she married Erwin.

_Erwin…_

Levi curled in around herself under the covers, breathing in the faint, masculine scent of Erwin, already fast fading, from his shirt. She closed her eyes and let her mind relax as she thought of Erwin and what they could be doing now if he were here.

She felt the slide of the fabric of Erwin’s shirt against her skin and imagined his fingers trailing teasingly down her body. He loved to touch her like that as they lay in bed, talking. She could sense his moods through his touch: distracted, amorous, fond.

She sighed and, with eyes still closed, she drifted soft fingers down her throat, imagining it was Erwin with his long fingers, the way he would tenderly cup her breast through her night shift as he spooned behind her, his warm body shielding her night after night as she drifted off to sleep.

Not content with mere snuggling, Levi imagined Erwin’s fingers drifting down farther, down until he reached her sex. Levi cupped herself in imitation of Erwin’s knowing touch, the fabric of her underwear muting the light pressure of her fingers, changing the quality of the sensations as she stroked at herself the way Erwin would.

She sighed as she felt the first stirrings of pleasure deep inside her. She kept her touch light and slow, and felt the first evidence of moisture through the cloth that shielded her. A distant part of her mind scoffed and gave a _tch_ at the thought of having to get up and change her underwear once this exercise was over and Levi realized it was time for her mind to shut up.

She dipped her fingers into her underwear, feeling the heat and moisture, the firm nub of her clit against her fingertips, and her lips parted around a sigh. It did not feel anywhere as good as Erwin’s touch but it was good enough. She let the pace pick up and she was just beginning to grind against her hand when she heard a soft sound by the door.

She froze, not doubting what she had just heard: a key turning in the lock.

She kept still with her back to the room, her hand frozen against her throbbing mound, as she heard the door open and close, and the heavy, unmistakable footsteps that followed.

Erwin had returned.

With her back to him, she heard him cross the room to linger by the corner, as was his habit now. Slowly, stealthily, her heartbeat loud in her ears, Levi pulled her hand away from herself and affected sleep.

After a moment, she heard him move again. He was closer now, shedding his heavy coat and draping it across the chair as he had done with his shirt. There was the sound of him removing his jacket, and Levi finally felt the bed mattress dip as he sat down to tug off his boots. She heard the clink of metal as he removed the straps of his harness.

He gave a tired sigh as he lay down and stretched out beside her, and Levi counted the seconds before he reached over to touch her. It did not take long at all.

She felt his fingers on the hair at her nape before she felt the brush of his lips on the sensitive skin there. His arms slid around her, carefully gathering her to him, and she could smell the fading scent of his cologne amid the stronger whiff of expensive tobacco that clung to his clothes, evidence of the long hours of closed door meetings among the rich and powerful.

She could also sense his fatigue, the disappointment that lay heavy in his arms as they encircled her. With her eyes still closed, her body languid, she made a small movement against him.

She heard his voice, a mere whisper against her neck: “Levi. Did I wake you?”

“Hmm,” she breathed. “It’s so late. What time is it?”

“Almost midnight.”

“You could have waited till morning to come back.”

“It already took three days. I didn’t want to wait a minute longer,” he said. “I left immediately after the last dinner.”

She turned her head to him, eyes still shut, and she felt him press a kiss against her closed lids. “How was it?” she asked.

She felt him shake his head. “I missed you, Levi,” he said instead.

She would have wanted to say that she missed him, too, but all that came out was, “it’s alright. You’re here now.”

She was still on her side, and he was pressed so close to her from behind that she could not turn fully on her back. She opened her eyes to see him watching her, his blue eyes catching at the last rays of moonlight in the room, turning almost luminous as he gazed at her fondly. She relaxed against him as she felt the touch of his hand, for real this time, through her shirt.

Except it wasn’t exactly her shirt.

He paused and Levi could tell that he had noticed. He said nothing, though he bent down to touch the side of her face with small kisses, his mouth slowly growing insistent as he trailed a hand down to cup her breast.

“Did you miss me, Levi?” he whispered, his breath hot against her skin.

“It’s late,” she merely murmured.

He might have heeded her had his hand not gone down farther and encountered the dampness between her legs.

 “You’re soaked.” Erwin’s voice was low in Levi’s ear, caressing, a slow smile of pleasure evident in his tone as he said, “have you been thinking about me?”

Her face hot, she would have twisted away from him, but his arm was around her, his fingers firm against the moist scrap of cloth that covered her, torturing her with his slow, patient ministration. She could stop him now if she wanted, but all she could do was arch against him, her desire clearly overriding her embarrassment. She had forgotten how quickly Erwin could shift from being fond to being fiercely possessive, and a part of her liked him this way. That part of her, rooted deeply in instinct, irrepressible and bold, that she could never call into question and had served her well in her years in the Underground, had responded to Erwin from the first moment they met and was presently reveling in the fact that he had discovered her wet and wanting him.

“It’s alright, Levi,” he said even as her lips thinned from the effort of keeping her mouth shut against the moan that threatened to erupt from her. “I want to hear you. Let me hear you, please, darling.”

It was the endearment that was Levi’s undoing. She found that she had missed that most of all from Erwin.

A tortured sigh escaped her as he freed her slowly from the prison of her underwear, dragging the piece of fabric down and off her legs. He kissed her, swallowing her strangled moan as his fingers finally touched her bare, wet flesh. She could feel herself coming— too soon, too early, yet his fingers urged her to it until she could do nothing but scream into his mouth.

She felt his cock, huge and hard, against her back. She lifted her leg and let Erwin guide himself into her from behind. She let him claim her, his movements strong, almost rough, the pent-up desire held back for days finally gushing forth. He devoured her mouth, her neck, her breast. The linen shirt had ridden all the way up her shoulders and she felt his teeth, sharp against her skin. She felt his fingers biting into her thigh, opening her wide as he pounded into her, and she realized with a start that through it all, she had not stopped coming.

She was still shuddering when he pulled out of her and found his release, the sounds escaping them low and urgent and hungry. When it was all over, they collapsed against each other, her leg resting on top of his hip.

“I was right not to wait for morning to come back, then,” he said from behind.

“Of course you’re right,” she said. Then, more softly, “and I missed you, too.”

He laughed, low and content. She felt him take her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles, and she shivered as she felt his tongue dart out to lick at her fingers when he smelled her there.

“I know,” he said. “I know, Levi.”

Afterward, he moved to strip himself of his clothes—he had not even made it out of them the entire time— and Levi felt him watching as she pulled his shirt off her to wipe at the semen on her stomach.

“I’m sorry for the mess,” he said. “We could wash up now and—”

Levi shook her head. “It can wait until morning,” she said.

“Are you sure?” Erwin asked, his tone dubious but pleased.

She reached over to kiss him lightly on the lips. “You’re not the only one who likes to be marked every now and then,” she replied, and she liked it very much when she felt his smile.

She settled down beside him in bed, her head resting on his shoulder and his arm around her, and knew that everything was right with the world again. She would have no trouble sleeping now.

 


	3. Dawn

Levi loves Erwin’s slow, warm, drugging kisses, although she doesn’t expect them this early in the morning.

  
Unlike her, Erwin has no problems falling asleep. Whether he can get a good night’s rest is another matter altogether. Levi is familiar with his nightmares— the way he would jerk awake, sometimes with a garbled, half-formed cry of alarm erupting from his throat. It is hardly surprising as Levi has nightmares of her own, which often have more volatile outcomes. She doubts if any Survey Corps soldier ever has it easy during sleep.

  
Apart from the nightmares, Erwin talks in his sleep. Perhaps that is partly the reason why he’d not had any lovers for a long time, until Levi came along.

  
Levi found out not too long after they were married that whole sentences would burst forth from him while he was dreaming. Once, Levi had heard him issue a terse but coherent order directing troops to the west and away from the titans. She had to wave her hand in front of his face just to make sure that he was actually unconscious. It seems that there is no respite for the Commander, even in sleep, although sometimes the dreams are worse than usual. Sometimes, Erwin would dream himself as a boy again, on a never-ending quest to find his father, and these were the dreams that always left him quiet and withdrawn upon waking. He could never remember the others, but Levi is sure he remembers these dreams. She is also sure, without her asking him, that Erwin never found his father in any of them.

  
Levi is never comfortable with the notion of sleeping. She distrusts it immensely, the way it leaves one vulnerable. Until Erwin came along, she had viewed it as an inconvenience, a nuisance that one had to put up with. Even now, she struggles with it. In a way, she hates having to part with Erwin night after night. He would be so near yet so far, lying with his arm around her while in truth, he has slipped away and gone to a place where she cannot reach him, alone to suffer the darkness at the core of those dreams that his sleeping mind must throw at him from time to time.

  
Yet Erwin did not seem to have had nightmares before waking this morning.

  
Levi wakes up in gradual increments. Darkness gives way to vague sensations, at first: a warm, reassuring solidness that she soon makes out to be Erwin, spooned behind her and his arm around her waist. Beyond the darkness of her closed eyelids, sealed tightly shut, she has a vague sense that it must be just before dawn, when the world is bathed in blue shadows. She cannot bring herself to open her eyes just yet and she is drifting away again when she feels movement behind her: soft and slow, the feel of his long, muscled legs moving against hers, his body stirring as he comes awake.

  
She feels his breathing, the slow rise and fall of his chest against her back, a soothing rhythm. Then, he moves his head, and Levi feels the familiar rasp of morning stubble against the smooth skin of her back as he rubs his face against her, slowly, teasingly. He is definitely awake, thinks Levi hazily, when she feels the soft pressure of his lips on her. His kisses are light as rain as he trails his mouth along the back of her neck and shoulder.

  
With her eyes still closed and her body completely heavy and still, Levi feels herself at the center of a deep repose and does not resist as she feels warm, gentle hands on her, slowly turning her over so that she is lying on her back. She feels him rising, taking the sheets with him so that she lays there, fully open to his gaze.

  
A long moment passes, measured out in quiet breaths and several heartbeats. She can feel him, so close beside her. Is he hovering over her, gazing down at her sleeping form? How does he look? Hungry or fond, or a tender mixture of both? And still, she cannot bring herself to open her eyes. Sleep is still a possibility, though growing more distant as each second passes. Now, a new sensation suffuses her, a vague awareness of how she must look in her husband’s eyes— fully naked and seemingly asleep, with all her defenses down. For some reason, she finds it incredibly arousing to have Erwin see her like this.

  
She has never done this before.

  
She feels his hands on her again, gentle like his mouth as he touches her reverently with his lips, on her throat, her collarbone, in between her breasts. He settles his head over her heart and for a moment, Levi thinks the game is up. Surely he must know from her heartbeat that she is awake. Yet he says nothing and does nothing except scrape his rough cheek over her sensitive skin as he lays there, his head pillowed lightly on her chest, just below her breasts. He is careful to keep his full weight off her even as he envelopes her in his arms.

  
She is used to laying on top of him. She is used to claiming him that way and he doesn’t mind; he can take her weight. But what of this new position? He used to put his head down on her belly, but it has been a while since he has been so bold.

  
After a minute, she shifts minutely beneath him. He lifts his head, and Levi almost gasps as she feels his mouth on her breast, his tongue like a flicker of flame as he caresses a softly pliant peak. She cannot help the soft sigh that escapes her lips, yet he takes his time with her until her nipple pebbles and hardens in his mouth. He transfers his attention to her other breast and Levi wonders just how she can last, feigning sleep.

  
She loves the moment when he takes her. His body is huge and hard, yet he is all but melting into her as he buries his head against her shoulder and moans in shameless abandon. She loves that she can bring this out from him, the heroic Commander stripped bare to reveal the beautiful man underneath: the way he cannot help himself; how he surrenders all that rigid self-control and she is made to feel the strength of his arousal, his passion for her that cannot be denied. At those times, she is reminded of a small boat in a raging, storm-tossed sea— how she can do nothing else but cling to him as they scale the heights of pleasure together.

  
Yet she loves this, too— the slow worship of her body by the man she loves, with every move calculated to enhance her pleasure without a thought to his own. She loves his mouth, so tenderly ruthless, and his clever tongue; the things they can do to her. They have been married for more than a year, but it always feels special, like the first time, whenever he goes down on her. Always generous, he never ceases to astonish her with his hunger for her hot, wet flesh.

  
Now Levi longs for him to lave at her and she begins to move restlessly beneath his hands, her body still languid and heavy but gradually awakening to his knowing touch. She encourages him with soft, breathy moans as she feels the flicker of his tongue, like a firebrand, lighting a trail down her belly, her navel, to the nest of soft, dark curls between her legs. Her eyes are still closed, but she relishes the sightlessness, the delicious unknowingness of what will come next. Anticipation curls within her, tight and urgent, as he pauses, pauses. Unable to stifle a soft groan, she opens her legs for him, as if entirely by accident, and in her mind’s eye, she can picture him— this gorgeous man, kneeling between her open thighs. Still, he takes his time.

  
She almost gives the game away. She almost speaks, calls his name, when he finally bends down to brush his lips in that most alien of kisses against her soft folds. She feels his breath, hot against her moist skin, and the sound that leaves her lips is something she has never made before, a cross between a moan and a sigh. There are other sounds now, quite indecent, as his lips encounter wet, slick flesh.

  
She tosses in bed, as though in the grip of a feverish dream. Dammit, she wants his pointed tongue, and he is not giving it to her— not yet. He continues to torment her with chaste little pecks, his mouth merely brushing over her swollen lips in feather-light touches. She feels herself getting wetter, moving now in a rhythm that she cannot keep in check, her breathing ragged. She feels the stubble on his cheek against her skin and she needs him to fuck her now but the bastard is still drawing it out, biding his time.

  
Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she breathes out, “Erwin. Please.”

  
She hears his soft hum of approval. At the first touch of his tongue on her slit, she arches her back, eyes opening wide, a shocked noise escaping her.

  
“More,” she says when she thinks he will pull away. “Don’t stop.”

  
He obliges her, his tongue delving in deeper this time between her folds to taste her. He brushes against her clit and Levi nearly screams.

  
She looks down to find him watching her, his eyes a bright blue flame, his hair in glorious disarray as he fixes his mouth on her flesh in earnest now, all gentleness gone as he alternately sucks and licks at her, claiming her, plunging his tongue into her slick depths and easing back out, dragging against her clit every time, and she is shocked to find herself begging, all pride and self-restraint forgotten as the word spills from her lips, over and over: _please, please, please…!_

  
Her hands are in his hair, urging him even closer, her eyes fixed on his as he brings her effortlessly to a sharp orgasm that goes on and on. His hands are on her thighs, possessive, holding her wide open, steadying her as she thrashes and rides out the waves. She throws her head back, body arching, stretching taut as a bow as she gives herself up to his mouth. Such incredible bliss, it feels almost too much, yet she finds she can never have enough of it, of him. He holds on to her, his mouth never leaving her flesh until the last wave finally ebbs away and she subsides against him, panting.

  
Only then does he move away to place a soft kiss on the inside of one trembling thigh. He looks up and smiles, and to Levi, it feels like watching the dawn break outside their window.

  
“Good morning, darling,” says Erwin.

* * *

 

Here's the [teaser](http://blue-sonnet.tumblr.com/post/156932891633/teaser-for-femlevi-x-erwin-au-drabbles) for the next chapter! ^_~

 


	4. Goddess

She kisses him slowly, deliberately, as if they have all the time in the world. As always, he cannot get enough of her soft lips and hot mouth, and that teasing tongue that can be vicious but also sweet as honey, just for him.

He burns for her. He knows that she knows it, yet she merely reaches out a hand to push him back onto the bed.

“Lie down,” Levi urges, sensing his hesitation, his reluctance to let go of her. “It’s your turn.”

After a moment, he gives in, knowing that he’s in good hands. He settles back against the pillows with a sigh as Levi straddles him, her movements languid and self-assured.

In some distant corner of his mind, Erwin marvels— no, revels— at his unquestioning obedience of Levi in the private world of their bedroom. Within their sanctum, he gives her free rein to do as she wishes with him and he has come to relish the novelty of relinquishing control and playing the passive role— a refreshing change from his usual rigid stance as Commander.

He knows people talk and speculate about them. Apparently, their married life is a constant source of fascination to many. Perhaps it is only to be expected, given their ranks in the Survey Corps, but Erwin has heard some of the talk and he knows that it goes beyond that.

As captain of an elite squad of soldiers, Levi has her own fair share of admirers since day one, and as the highest ranking woman in a corps that has just started recruiting women into their ranks, her elevated position opens her further to scrutiny, and even more admirers, male and female. Since the accidental discovery of who she truly is, Levi has handled the situation with superb coolness and aplomb. People who may have doubted her found that they could not do so, given her unquestionable skills and the impenetrable armor of cold ruthlessness that she effortlessly dons on. In her own words, she “just cannot give a fuck about what people think.”

As her commander, Erwin is immensely proud of what she has achieved, and continues to do, for the Corps. As her husband, however, he finds that he is oftentimes sorely tried when he has to deal with certain men who are just a little bit too insistent on showering his wife with their attentions despite her prickly and forbidding exterior. He has never thought of himself as a jealous man, but apparently he is.

And, of course, there is all that talk about how they make their marriage work. He’s heard it all before, about how only the Commander can tame a fierce tigress such as Levi, and every time he hears of the miraculous (not to mention ridiculous) powers attributed to him, he wants to laugh out loud. Very little do these people realize that once their bedroom door is closed to the outside world, Erwin is in the hands of the woman he worships.

He’d not expected this when they first got married. In fact, he thought they’d have to go through a major personal adjustment, given that he and Levi have such strong personalities, and are quite hard-headed in their own ways.  He’d not expected it but he’d very quickly found himself to be completely at her mercy.

She does not pry into his work. Publicly, she accepts his orders unquestioningly just like always, but in their private realm, Erwin is hers to command, and he very quickly found that ready obedience does have its rewards.

He did not realize how much he needed this, the act of letting everything go at the end of the day and letting somebody else take over, and at first he felt guilty about indulging until Levi pointed out his greatly enhanced performance at work. Indeed, it helps immensely to wake up every day feeling refreshed and energized. Happy.

That used to be a problem.

“You’ve got an issue with being happy,” she declared within days of their marriage and would not hear of his explanations of how he did not deserve it.

“Your men deserve more than a leader who has nothing left but a death wish,” she merely countered, and of course, she was right. Until she came along, there had been very little hope for Erwin to succeed fully with his plans. Now, with her by his side, he feels that anything is possible.

He trusts her completely as his subordinate, in charge of delicate missions, and he trusts her completely as his wife, in charge of his heart. Erwin has never known such bliss as when he surrenders himself to Levi.

So now he lies back and lets her weave her magic upon him. She knows what he wants, what he needs, and she gives it to him in a way that leaves him wanting more, always.

He remembers her from just a few moments ago, her beautiful, pale body spread before him, trembling, in the throes of ecstasy. He loves her honesty, the way she does not hold anything back from him, and he is humbled by the trust that is so evident in her actions. She opens up to him and him alone.

Now she lets his hands roam all over her as she leans into his touch fondly. He ghosts light, careful fingertips over her full breasts and sees her wince.

"Are they painful?" he whispers.

"Tender," she merely says.

It isn’t until his fingers brush her lips that she pulls away. He watches as she reaches out for a dainty, golden box on their bedside table. He eyes it curiously for a moment and does not recognize it at all. Surely, it is too small to contain anything useful for their lovemaking...

But then his breath catches as she flips open the lid. He watches as she dabs the red substance onto her lips and it feels like a hot, slow lick to his groin. He suddenly remembers her promise before he left for Mitras.

_Come back soon, Commander._

“I haven’t forgotten,” she replies as she takes in his wide-eyed look, a corner of her ruby-red lips turning up ever so slightly in a knowing smirk.

“Kiss me,” Erwin says, his tone suddenly urgent.

Levi’s smile merely widens. “Oh, I will,” she purrs. “Don’t worry.”

Erwin knows then that she will not go easy on him, and it is exactly how he wants it.

He hisses in a breath as she dips her head and, mindful of her painted lips, reaches out with the tip of her tongue to flick over his nipples.

“Levi,” he groans, unable to help himself as he feels her light touch, like exquisite lightning, seeming to shoot straight down to his rigid, throbbing cock.

He is ready for her. He has been ready for her since he brought her to orgasm, again and again, with his tongue. Now she is turning the tables on him.

She keeps her touch light, playful— a delightful torture. She knows what he likes and how he likes it. She always said that she’s learned from the best, to which he always responded with a grave nod and a solemn “thank you.” It never fails to get them off.

Now he moans as he feels her tongue slither south, teasing him as it dips lovingly into his navel before continuing down, down to the broad thicket of coarse blond hair and his swollen manhood, so stiff with want that it is pointing straight up his belly.

She takes one good look at his blushing prick and the clear liquid welling from its tip to pool on his skin and she breathes out a soft laugh.

 _Mine_ , her eyes say and he moans, already beyond shame as he feels his patience being tested almost beyond endurance.

“Kiss me,” he says again, his voice deep, gravelly.

She cocks a slim, unimpressed brow at him. “Is that an order, Commander?” she asks.

 _“Please.”_ For good measure, he adds, _“darling.”_

“That’s more like it.”

She smears him with red as she trails her lips over his quivering length. He cries out as he feels her tongue on the sensitive strip of flesh just behind his glans before she takes him fully into her mouth. She sucks at him and all he can do is shudder, gazing, mesmerized, at her rosy lips, wrapped around him. He wants for it to go on and on but he knows he can’t.

“I’m close,” he warns and she eases away from him as she sits up. Disappointment courses through him. He is about to let out a sigh when he feels his breath seizing at the sight of her, one hand on her sex, spreading herself open with her fingers while her other hand reaches out for him.

“Come,” she says. “It’s time.”

He wastes no time in obeying her.

She scorches him with her liquid heat, her tight walls clinging to every inch of him. They are beyond words now as an overwhelming need for completion takes over. He sits up, his arms snaking around her even as he lets her set the pace. He likes that she is fearless and bold, unhesitating as she claims him. He loves that their lovemaking can sometimes be the gentlest thing he knows, and he absolutely adores it when their fucking is gorgeous and intense at other times.

He is cresting and he tries to hold back for as long as he can. They kiss, hot and needy, and he tastes himself on her tongue and the lip rouge, smeared all over her mouth. He sucks her tongue into his mouth even as he thrusts into her harder. He hears her soft whimper as she comes, her walls clenching tight around him, and he can feel his orgasm fast approaching, unstoppable. Then they hear another whimper that does not come from her at all.

Startled, they turn sharply to stare at the distant corner of the room, where the crib is. There is another whimper, like that of a kitten, and a small fist waving in the air.

“Hurry,” urges Levi and they quicken their pace. It does not take long at all. She comes off him just in time as he spurts into the air. Her fingers are wrapped around him, urging him on until he is well and truly spent.

They hear the first hungry wail for the day just as his gasps die down.

“Just in time,” says Levi wryly as she kisses him one last time on the lips, and then she is standing up from the bed and throwing her dressing gown over herself.

Still breathing hard, he lies back on the bed for a moment, thoroughly disheveled and covered in sweat and come, and watches as she makes her way over to the crib. She bends down, cooing softly, to lift the baby into her arms.

He knows it every second of every day, every night, but it is during these moments that he fully realizes it about his wife, so much so that he is moved to tears: he loves her. So much. More than a queen, she is his goddess.

She is his heart, the love of his life.

And the mother of his child.


	5. Joy and Hope

          

Beautiful illustration by [Maino Merry](https://twitter.com/maino_merry), used with very kind permission

 **Author's Notes:** Oh, my goodness! Here's another story, done! Thank you so much for reading and sharing the journey of Erwin and fem!Levi with me! I loved writing them so much! There may be one more one-shot featuring them, so it's not goodbye! If you like, show the Muse some love over at [my tumblr](http://blue-sonnet.tumblr.com/), and stick around there for updates and more from my other Eruri fics. Thanks so much! 

I've deliberately withheld Baby's name because I have NO IDEA what Erwin and Levi would decide to call her! How would you name her? Do let me know in the comments section! XD 

* * *

Erwin steps out of the bathroom after his shower, all ready for the day, to find his wife has just finished feeding the baby.

Wordlessly he moves to the side table and begins their morning ritual by making her tea—he is by now well-versed in the art of making a decent cup. Once finished, he places the fragrant, steaming brew on the small table by her side just as she hands over the baby for him to burp.

Erwin holds the small body upright against him and, rubbing her back vigorously, is intensely gratified to hear the little one pass out air. He loves every moment of his being with her, and early mornings and very late evenings are usually his only uninterrupted time with her.

Now glutted with milk and drowsy, the little one settles down easily into the crook of Erwin’s arms.

“She’s beautiful,” Erwin whispers, cradling the little creature in his arms. _His_ baby. After all these weeks, it has still not sunk in entirely. “Just like her mother.”

“She’s big,” Levi says dryly as she leans back on her rocking chair, a gift from Erwin and comfortably padded with pillows. Erwin can see the slight smile touching her lips as she takes a sip of her tea. “Just like her father.”

He can still remember his state of panic when her labor had drawn on and on and judging from her wry tone, Levi has not forgotten either.

“She’s just so…”

Amazing. Incredible. A triumph. Erwin gazes down at the tiny bundle of precious humanity in his arms and knows that he is hopelessly besotted.

Getting to this point has not been easy for him.

After the initial shock, Levi had dealt with the pregnancy in her usual calm, stoic way, with a quiet glow of wonder; and while he was excited and happy, Erwin could not help but feel uncertain and more than a bit afraid. They had both gone off-script with this turn in their lives.

The familiar feeling of guilt and self-loathing that had hounded him all his life had come back and only grew more settled as the days went by and Levi’s reed-slim figure changed and grew fuller with their growing child.

That first expedition outside the walls without her, Erwin had returned miserable in the knowledge that his selfishness had cost them some lives. Perhaps the outcome would have been different if Levi had been there with them. He’d dismissed his officers to tidy up and to reconvene for their post-expedition meeting in an hour and he’d gone to her, dirty and disheveled, his heart in pieces.

She’d taken one look at him and merely said, “bath. Now.”

She’d prepared a warm bath for him and she’d washed him as though he were a child, yet it had been enough; she had calmed him down as only she could. As her pregnancy progressed, she’d taken to wearing his loose shirts and she’d given him a soft, disapproving _tch_ when he’d stretched out a wet, dripping arm to lay a hand on her bosom.

“You’re getting me wet,” she had complained by the side of the tub.

He’d merely smiled. “That’s the idea, darling,” he’d replied.

She had stripped and joined him in the bath where they made love, buoyed by the warm water, his cock pulsing deep inside her even as their baby lay nestled safely between them.

“No regrets,” she had reminded him as she saw the light in his eyes.

“You really don’t have any?” he had asked.

“None,” she had said, and it had reassured him. He could not count the times when she had saved him from himself, over and over again.

Things had not been easy. During the ordeal of her labor, there had come a point when he’d thought the worst, thought she actually might die. As he sat by her side, clutching her hand and wiping her brow as the midwife toiled with Levi, there had been no sign of the cool, collected Commander in him then, but she had glared at him, wouldn’t allow him to let slip a word, even though his terror of losing her had been almost palpable.

“It will take more than this to kill me,” she had reminded him through gritted teeth.

In the end, she had survived. They were all exhausted, yes, but mother and child were alive and kicking.

Standing here now with his baby in his arms, Erwin still cannot believe everything they had gone through, and the absolute wonder of this tiny creature, a fusion of himself and Levi, born out of so much love and passion. Once upon a time, he had been foolish enough to think that this fate was not for him, that his life had only one grim purpose and there was no need for complications. He’d leave nothing of himself behind. He had very nearly missed out on this little miracle, had it not been for Levi.

Levi lifts a slim eyebrow to remind him of his unfinished words. “So…?” she prods.

“Perfect,” sighs Erwin, unable to stop himself from reaching down to kiss his daughter. “She’s perfect.”

When he straightens back up, he finds his wife gazing at him searchingly.

“No regrets?” Levi asks.

Erwin smiles. “How can I possibly have any?” he says.

Levi gives him a small smile in return. “Good.”

He deposits the sleeping child into the crib and turns back to his wife. He comes to her side, kneels slowly in front of her as if in worship. She draws back a little, averting her gaze as though she is embarrassed. They make love just as they always do at night, brazen and bold, but she does not want him to see her in full daylight.

She moves to close the folds of her robe around her person and he stops her, his fingers gentle as he disrobes her again so he can see the stretch marks on her belly, every one of those battle scars immeasurably dear to him.

“They’re ugly,” he hears her say softly.

“They’re lovely,” he corrects her. “I would kiss each one, if you let me.”

He does so, placing soft kisses along her tummy until she squirms and nudges at him, telling him not to be so sappy.

He moves his head up to rest against her breast, sees a small drop of milk just starting on the dark, enlarged nipple and he can’t help it. He latches onto the mound softly with his mouth, licking away that tiny bead of nourishing, white liquid and he feels her shiver against him.

There will always be that element of animal lust in their love, Erwin realizes. He will always want her, love her until the end of his days. It is why their love is so special, so human; as natural as feelings such as joy and hope. Erwin is thankful to be able to experience and share them with Levi.

He smiles softly as he pulls away. “You’re so beautiful, darling,” he says.


End file.
